falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fallout 3
Fallout 3 - 'jest grą postapokaliptyczną z gatunku CRPG, wydaną w wersji konsolowej i na PC. Gra została stworzona i wydana przez Bethesda Softworks jako sequel gier ''Fallout i Fallout 2 firmy Interplay. Polskim wydawcą jest firma Cenega. Gra ukazała się w USA 28 października 2008, a w Europie (w tym w Polsce) 31 października. Informacje o anulowanym projekcie Fallout 3 (ze stajni Black Isle) zamieszczone są w artykule Van Buren. Najczęściej zadawane pytania znajdziesz na stronie Fallout 3 FAQ. Fabuła Gra dzieje się w retrofuturystycznym postapokaliptycznym świecie zniszczonym wojną atomową, w którym technika poszła do przodu, jednak pomimo tego większość dziedzin życia: telewizja, muzyka, pojazdy, życie codzienne ludzi, pozostawała daleko w latach 50-60 XX wieku. Fabuła gry rozgrywa się w powojennym Waszyngtonie i okolicach, w 2277 roku. Gracz jest mieszkańcem jednej z Krypt osadzonych na Stołecznych Pustkowiach. Jego ojciec, był jednym z czołowych naukowców Projektu Oczyszczenie. Przeprowadził się wraz ze swoim dzieckiem po śmierci matki. Samouczek gry rozgrywa się w latach młodości Samotnego Wędrowca. W wieku 19 lat, James opuszcza kryptę, po to by dokończyć Projekt Oczyszczenie. Powoduje to niemałe zamieszanie w Krypcie. Podczas otwarcia Krypty, dostały się do niej Radrakany zabijając wielu mieszkańców Krypty. Nadzorca nakazał doprowadzić bohatera do siebie w celu przesłuchania. Najlepsza przyjaciółka bohatera, Amata budzi go rano i informuje że ludzie jej ojca niedługo do niego dotrą i sugeruje jak najszybciej uciekać z Krypty. Samotny Wędrowiec wyrusza samotnie z Krypty na poszukiwanie ojca. Przemierzając pustkowia, spotyka wielu ludzi i pomaga im w rozwiązywaniu problemów. W zależności od drogi jaką pójdzie, jego los na pustkowiach będzie inny. Jak się okazuje, ojciec opuścił Kryptę żeby dokończyć Projekt Oczyszczenie będący jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie pustkowi. Trop wiedzie do lokalnej rozgłośni radiowej, Radia Galaxy News. Po drodze spotyka członkinię Bractwa Stali, Sarę Lyons i razem z nią dociera na miejsce. Wykonując zadanie dla Three Doga, bohater dowiaduje się o celu podróży ojca. James został uwięziony przez Stanislausa Brauna w wirtualnej symulacji Tranquility Lane. Po uwolnieniu, razem z głównym bohaterem wyruszają by ponownie wprowadzićw życie Projekt Oczyszczenie. Jak się okazuje, o ich planach dowiedziała się organizacja zwana Enklawą, czyli pozostałość dawnych Stanów Zjednoczonych, która nie została całkowicie zniszczona w 2241 roku przez Dziecko Przeznaczenia. Zastraszany przez płk. Autumna James nie chcąc oddać projektu w ręce rządu poświęca swoje życie powodując ogromne promieniowanie w komorze projektu, zabijając prawie wszystkich, w tym siebie. Bohater razem z Doktor Li, ucieka kanałami do dawnych ruin Pentagonu, gdzie swoją siedzibę ma Bractwo Stali. Tam razem z nimi planuje odzyskać Oczyszczalnik z rąk Enklawy. Wyrusza na poszukiwanie urządzenia zwanego G.E.C.K. będącego jedyną nadzieją na start projektu. Niestety gdy ten odszukuje urządzenie, zostaje ono odebrane przez Enklawę. Samotny Wędrowiec wraz z Dumą Lyonsa i potężnym robotem Liberty Primem, wyrusza by odbić Oczyszczalnik. Razem z Sarą docierają do Oczyszczalnika, jak się okazuje, jedno z nich musi się poświęcić by go uruchomić. W zależności od decyzji którą podejmie gracz, zakończenie będzie inne. Jeżeli gracz nie ma zainstalowanego dodatku Broken Steel bohaterowie zginą oddając swe życie dla projektu. Po zainstalowaniu dodatku Broken Steel okazuje się że, oboje leżeli przez dwa tygodnie w śpiączce. Siły Enklawy po klęsce w Oczyszczalniku jeszcze raz zwarły swe szyki i szykują się do wojny z Bractwem Stali. Bohater pomaga im przerwać plany opanowania pustkowi. Postacie Główne Drugoplanowe Lokacje Zadania Zobacz też: Zadania w Fallout 3. Samouczek Wątek główny thumb|400px|Pudełka Fallout 3 Rozgrywka * Gra wykorzystuje perspektywę pierwszo- i trzecioosobową. * Gracz, prowadząc Postać głównego bohatera poprzez jego dzieciństwo w Krypcie 101, dokonuje wyboru Atrybutów jak i głównych Umiejętności. Obecne przy porodzie urządzenia Vault-Tec analizujące DNA, pozwalają graczowi nie tylko zobaczyć przyszły wygląd Postaci, ale także dowolnie go edytować. Po zatwierdzeniu wyglądu, odbierający poród ojciec zdejmując maskę chirurgiczną odsłania twarz podobną do tej, którą wybrał gracz dla Postaci. * Jako dziecko, w Krypcie, Postać otrzymuje książkę zatytułowaną ' Jesteś wyjątkowy', na podstawie której gracz wybiera 7 Zdolności Podstawowych. Postać w dzieciństwie szkolona jest we władaniu bronią, otrzymuje też Pip-Boya, natomiast działania gracza w toku różnych testów determinują inne Atrybuty. * Umiejętności i profity są podobne do znanych z poprzednich gier: gracz wybiera trzy umiejętności główne z trzynastu, w których będzie się specjalizował, a dodatkowe profity otrzymuje z każdym awansem na kolejny poziom. * Zaimplementowany został system celowania w czasie rzeczywistym (V.A.T.S.), umożliwiający wstrzymanie systemu walki. Różne działania wymagają Punktów Akcji, bohater i przeciwnik mogą podczas ataku celować w poszczególne powierzchnie ciała, zadając specyficzne obrażenia. Podczas użycia V.A.T.S gra zatrzymuje się. Przez twórców gry nazywany jest "trybem filmowym". Zmiany * Walki w Fallout i Fallout 2 miały charakter turowy z widokiem izometrycznym pionowym, wykorzystującym engine 2-D; w Fallout 3 odbywają się w czasie rzeczywistym z widokiem pierwszo- i trzecioosobowym (engine 3-D), podobnie jak w Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. W Fallout: Tactics i zarzuconym Van Buren walki bazowały, w zależności od wybranego trybu, zarówno na rozgrywkach czasu rzeczywistego jak i turowych z widokiem izometrycznym. * W systemie SPECIAL postaci liczba Umiejętności została zredukowana z 18 do 10, profity są natomiast wybierane co poziom. DLC Zobacz też: DLC do Fallout 3 Do gry wydane zostały również DLC. Każdy z nich wnosi do gry wiele nowych postaci, przedmiotów, zadań, jednak nie ma wpływu na główną linię fabularną, poza Broken Steel, który kontynuuje główny wątek Fallouta. center|300px '''Operation Anchorage to DLC, którego główna część fabularna dzieje się w wirtualnej symulacji odzyskania przez amerykanów Anchorage na Alasce. Gracz pomaga Wygnańcom z Bractwa ukończyć symulację, w zamian otrzymuje przedwojenne przedmioty używane w czasie prawdziwej operacji. center|300px Dzióra przenosi nas do zrujnowanego Pittsburga w którym swoją siedzibę mają bandyci. Miejsce to nękane jest przez tajemniczy wirus zamieniający ludzi w bestie. Jest to miejsce w którym miała miejsce operacja Bicz Boży. center|300px Point Lookout przenosi nas do tajemniczego miejsca w stanie Maryland, zwanego Point Lookout. Gracz wikła się w konflikt pomiędzy lokalnym plemieniem a tajemniczym ghulem a także odkrywa mroczną tajemnicę dotyczącą tego miejsca. center|300px Broken Steel pozwala graczowi kontynuować główną linię fabularną gry. Jak się okazuje, bohater i Sara przeżyli bitwę o oczyszczalnik i przez ponad dwa tygodnie byli w śpiączce. W tym czasie Enklawa zebrała swoje siły do ostatecznej bitwy z Bractwem. center|300px Statek kosmiczny Zeta przenosi nas na pokład statku obcych. Gracz zostaje przez nich porwany i tak jak reszta przebywających tam ludzi, poddawany badaniom. Gracz musi pokonać obcych i powrócić na ziemię wraz z poznanymi towarzyszami. Twórcy Projektowi przewodzi producent wykonawczy Todd Howard. Pozostali producenci to Ashley Cheng, Gavin Carter i Jeff Gardiner. Głównym projektantem jest Emil Pagliarulo, znany z prac nad serią Thief i questów Dark Brotherhood w Oblivion. Główny projektant poziomów to Joel Burgess, inni dowodzący: główny grafik - Istvan Pely i i główny programista - Steve Meister. Dział PR i Marketingu koordynuje Pete Hines. Kontrowersyjne Elementy Gry * Australia : 4 Lipca 2008 roku odmówiono klasyfikacji OFLC w Australii, przez co gra nie mogła być legalnie dystrybuowana w tym kraju. Aby umożliwić klasyfikację, Bethesda została zmuszona do usunięcia kontrowersyjnych treści. Jak twierdzi komisja, grze odmówiono klasyfikacji ze względu na "realistyczne zobrazowanie narkotyków i metod ich zażywania, zrównując w ten sposób wymyślone narkotyki z prawdziwymi". Ocenzurowana wersja gry została ponownie wysłana do OFLC, gdzie 7 Sierpnia 2008 roku przyznano jej ocenę MA 15+, dzięki czemu gra mogła zostać dopuszczona do sprzedaży w Australii. W raporcie komisji można przeczytać, że wprawdzie motyw narkotyków nie został całkowicie usunięty z gry, jednak zlikwidowano animacje pokazujące ich przyjmowanie. Niektórzy z członków komisji dalej utrzymywali, że jest to podstawa do odmowy klasyfikacji, pomimo, że obecność narkotyków wpisuje się w realia gry. W wywiadzie dla brytyjskiego magazynu Edge. Bethesda ujawniła, że na całym świecie pojawi się tylko jedna wersja gry, w której odniesienia do narkotyków istniejących w prawdziwym świecie zostaną usunięte. Później okazało się, że jedyna zmiana dotyczyła będzie Morfiny, która zostanie przemianowana na "Med-X". Jednak w oficjalnym poradniku Fallout 3 Official Miniature Strategy Guide (dostępnym jako bonus przy przedpremierowym zamawianiu gry) morfina występuje pod prawdziwą nazwą. *Indie : 23 Października 2008 roku Microsoft ogłosił, że z powodów religijnych i społecznych gra nie zostanie wydana w Indiach na platformie Xbox 360. Microsoft oświadczyło, że "firma cały czas dba o to, by najlepsze gry trafiały do indyjskich konsumentów jednocześnie ze światową premierą. Jednak ze względu na odczucia religijne i kulturowe, podjęto decyzję o nie wydawaniu gry w tym kraju". Pomimo, że dokładny powód nie został podany do wiadomości publicznej, spekuluje się, że chodziło o występujące w grze dwugłowe krowy zwane Brahminami (co brzmi podobnie do indyjskiego określenia świętych krów, a jednocześnie stanowią nazwę jednej z kast. * Japonia : Bethesda zmieniła zadanie poboczne "Potęga Atomu" w japońskiej części gry, ze względu na kontrowersyjny w tym kraju motyw detonacji bomby atomowej na obszarach zamieszkanych. W innych wersjach, gracz ma możliwość rozbrojenia, zignorowania lub zdetonowania bomby znajdującej się w centrum miasta Megatona. W japońskiej wersji gry usunięto postać Mr. Burke'a, przez co detonacja bomby nie jest możliwa. Poza tym, : w japońskiej wersji wyrzutnię małych bomb atomowych "Fat Man" (pol. Grubas) przemianowano na "Nuka Launcher", ponieważ nazwę Fat Man nosiła bomba, którą zrzucono na Nagasaki Galeria Edycjaf3.jpg|Edycja Kolekcjonerska Fallout 3 Pudeleczkosniadaniowe.jpg|Pudełko śniadaniowe Vault-Tec Pipboyprawdziwy.jpg|Zegar Pip-Boy 3000 bg:Fallout 3 de:Fallout 3 en:Fallout 3 es:Fallout 3 fi:Fallout 3 hu:Fallout 3 it:Fallout 3 ko:폴아웃 3 lt:Fallout 3 nl:Fallout 3 no:Fallout 3 pt:Fallout 3 ru:Fallout 3 sv:Fallout 3 tr:Fallout 3 zh:辐射3 Category:Fallout 3